


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

内容瞎编，私设严重，非喜勿入 

第52章 沐浴春色

蓝忘机放了一大桶热水，魏婴有些呆呆的站在一旁看着他，直到蓝忘机回过身来喊他，他才应了一声有些手脚无措地走了过去。虽说蓝忘机总是念叨着不能叫他太累，但来到柳州镇这半个月来，夜里躺在榻上的时候他总是胡搅蛮缠，厚着脸皮左右撩拨蓝忘机，骗得一分是一分，倒也是隔几日便会让他得手一回，但白日里两人倒也都规规矩矩的，每日洗澡的时候他都是变了原身回去的，倒也不为别的，只是魏婴觉得自己的脸皮还不够厚。

蓝忘机见魏婴有些愣愣的，才反应过来，自己刚才倒也没多想，下意识的便像平日里一般倒了这一大桶水，但这会儿自己又不洗澡，光是给魏婴的真身洗的话，拿个小木桶便够了，但现在水都倒好了，再叫他变回原身的话，会不会太牵强了。

魏婴果然有些试探道：“帝君…… 你去忙，我自己洗吧。”

蓝忘机有些不置可否的站在原地，半晌点点头道：“也好。”说着便略有些僵硬地转身出了屋子，魏婴心里一阵失望。

魏婴撅着嘴心里暗念道这个榆木帝君，脸皮怎么这么薄，明明该做的都做了，还非要这么一本正经的扮神仙，呸，他本来就是神仙。魏婴心里嘀嘀咕咕的，颇不甘心地脱了衣裳，进了水桶里，虽说这会儿五月暖春的天气已经不凉了，但淋了一场雨还是冻了冻，这会儿浑身泡在暖暖的水里，说不出的惬意。魏婴干脆憋了一口气把脑袋也埋进水里，闭着眼睛发呆。

蓝忘机一走出门口便后悔了，其实何必要避这个嫌呢？翻云覆雨都经历了，还怕洗个澡？何况魏婴的身子也日渐好起来了，就算折腾折腾，应当也并不碍事。反而是他这么一走，估计魏婴心里要不好受，只当他又要摆架子假正经。关于假正经这件事，蓝忘机其实倒也是自知理亏的，但他生来便是随了父亲这样的脾性，雅正端方，不知情趣，有时说话说得暧昧些，自己便是那个先脸红起来的。但现在要怎么办呢？再折回去？一想到魏婴一丝&不&挂的泡在水里，蓝忘机心里便是一阵悸动，突然很想瞧瞧那是个什么模样，但要如何再回去，确实是个大难题。

蓝忘机心里一番斗争之后，这一回竟还真是放下了脸皮之事，又折回屋里，假咳了一声道：“魏婴，是不是皂角没有拿？”

魏婴脑袋埋在水里，突然模模糊糊地听得蓝忘机这么一句，猛地抬起头来，一脸惊讶又大口喘着气地望着蓝忘机。魏婴乌黑的发丝顺着额边水淋淋地挂下来，红扑扑的小脸一半是因为泡了热水，另一半是因为加速的心跳。

魏婴赤&裸的肩膀和半个胸膛露在水面外，一张宛若玉琢的小脸白里透红，水嫩嫩的嘴唇微张，两只大眼睛睁得圆圆的，睫毛上还沾着水滴，一眨眼便顺着眼角滑落下来，蓝忘机脑里便是“轰”地一声响，腹里一阵燥热。

但这种时候直接抱他起来丢到榻上，确实不是蓝忘机的作风，既然淋了雨，热水澡总是要洗完的，抱着这样理智过头的想法，蓝忘机同手同脚地走到魏婴身旁，平息了紊乱的呼吸，拿了块原本就放在木桶旁边的皂角道：“帮你洗头吧。”

魏婴这回儿有些茫然无措，蓝忘机这个回马枪杀得他小心脏跟两军交战之时的鼓点似的砰砰响，愣了半晌，后知后觉地点点头道“好”。

蓝忘机搬了张椅子坐在旁边，手中握着魏婴丝一般的长发，抹好了皂角缓缓地揉着，魏婴也低着头不声不响，一时间屋子里只有阵阵水声。

搓完了皂角，魏婴仰着头闭着眼睛靠在木桶旁，长发落在木桶外面，蓝忘机用水瓢将他的长发冲洗干净，冲到额前的时候小心地避开他的眼睛，到耳朵边的时候又特意用手护着，免得水倒灌进耳朵不舒服。魏婴听到水瓢丢回水里的时候，便张开了眼睛，仰躺着的姿势，使他一睁眼便对上了蓝忘机低头望着他的双眼。魏婴觉得这双眼睛真是要命，明明是那样的温柔又清澈，但即使看过一万次，自己还是意乱情迷。

魏婴就这么呆呆地看着蓝忘机，那双眼睛便像新月一样弯了起来道：“怎么了？”

魏婴挪不动眼睛，只是喃喃道：“帝君，你怎么这样好看？”

蓝忘机轻轻笑了起来，魏婴所有的额发都向后垂着，整个脸颊干干净净的，露出了饱满而小巧的额头，这小狐狸明明自己好看得叫他心动不已，却还说他好看。像是没有经过思考，自然而然的，蓝忘机一个轻轻的吻落在魏婴露出的额头上，但等两人回过神时，却已是唇舌交缠起来。

魏婴伸着湿漉漉的双手攀着蓝忘机的脖子，而蓝忘机也不顾长袖沾了水，手心握着魏婴依旧有些消瘦的肩。屋里的温度似乎因为这个吻而渐渐高了起来，那吻尽之时，蓝忘机的外袍已是湿了一半。

魏婴看看蓝忘机打湿的衣衫，有些歉意地笑着抿了抿嘴唇，换来的却是唇上有些用力的一啄。

“好好洗澡。”蓝忘机道。说着站起身把那打湿的外袍脱了下来，又挽了那中衣和里衣的袖子起来，拿了块毛巾放进水里绞了绞，又在魏婴身后坐下，帮他擦起了背来。

魏婴有些委屈无奈，这样的时候，洗澡还有什么重要的，不如直接去榻上滚一滚，若是蓝忘机说这会儿不想，魏婴定是不信的，明明刚才那个吻吻得人意乱情迷的，但魏婴也晓得蓝忘机便是这个木头脾气，极少纵着自己的性子来，凡事必要循规蹈矩才好。魏婴倒也渐渐习惯了他这脾气，便由着他给自己认真擦背。

只是这背也没擦多久，不知为何蓝忘机的双手便从背后环了过来，实实在在地将他抱在怀里。“魏婴，”蓝忘机那低柔的嗓音在耳根边漂浮着，“没有着凉吧？”

魏婴有些纳闷，蓝忘机沉默了半晌，就说了这么一句，便道：“嗯，没有呢。”说着便转过头在蓝忘机的侧脸上轻快地吻了吻，蓝忘机也笑着吻了他的侧脸。这样的亲密如此甜美，魏婴觉得有些微醺，他突然想到当时蓝忘机喝醉之时，自己若是能预知到有朝一日，蓝忘机会这样温柔的环着他抱他在怀里又这样宠爱的吻他，他会不会幸福得当场晕过去。

魏婴心底正在暗自傻笑，突然浑身一颤，蓝忘机竟是在他的侧脸吻着吻着，吻上了他的耳朵。魏婴的耳朵格外敏感，而蓝忘机温暖湿润的唇在他的耳廓上游走，简直就是煽风点火。魏婴觉得浑身一热，腹筋一个绷紧，刚才吻得七荤八素没注意，现在低头一瞧，自己果然早就起了反应。而且这木桶里的水清澈见底，何况原本就不深，而在他身后的蓝忘机若是低一低头，便能清楚的瞧见。

魏婴立即乱了阵脚，像是做贼心虚般的想伸手遮掩，可才刚刚一伸手，两只手却被蓝忘机一把捉住，握在一只手里按住，而此时魏婴的耳垂突然又被轻轻地一咬，那声音简直像是催情的药般带着些鼻音低声道：“别动。”

魏婴觉得自己有种进退不得任人宰割的意味，不过这样的任人宰割他却甘之如饴。

下一刻他身前的小柱子便被一只手握在掌心里，轻轻地揉着，那酥酥麻麻的感觉迅速蔓延扩散开来，从小腹到双腿，直到他的手指尖。而耳朵上依旧是一阵一阵的快&.感如同海浪一般冲上沙滩，魏婴再也忍不住了，“啊”地一声唤了出来。

那手继续揉搓着，魏婴觉得自己那个物件在他手里便立即不认自己这个主人，只是一个劲地随着他欢腾，不过是片刻，就显了要撑不住的先兆了。

在耳朵上流连的吻，缓缓地挪到了脖颈上，叫他好一阵酥&软，嘴里的嘤咛更是管不住地往外流淌，那要命的手竟是在这种时候又加了些力道，腹里像是有涨潮的水一般逐渐膨胀，一拨又一拨的汹涌起来，仿佛下一秒便要冲破一切阻挡。

魏婴的呼吸越来越快，闭上眼睛整个儿倚靠在蓝忘机怀里，浑身绷了紧，就在那快&感即将要将他淹没的时刻，那揉搓着的手突然加快了速度，指尖又在那顶端绕了绕，顺势轻轻一划，真像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。“唔……”魏婴长长的一声唤，浑身一阵颤抖，倾&泻了出来。

魏婴闭着眼睛靠在蓝忘机怀里喘着气，脸颊绯红，这般泄在蓝忘机手里，却叫他害羞透了，连抬眼看一看蓝忘机都不敢。

魏婴觉得自己被蓝忘机从水里横抱了起来便睁开了眼睛，却被一条厚厚的大毛毯劈头盖脸地裹起来，蓝忘机早就按耐不住了，先前还挣扎着觉得这晚饭的点都没到，虽然不算是光天化日了，但确实天也没全黑，若是这时候便躺到榻上，实在不像话，可就在刚才，魏婴情动难耐的模样，仰着脖子糯糯呻.&吟的模样，从脖颈到肩臂白皙的皮肤因为泡在热水里，也或许由于情动的缘故，浮着一层柔柔的粉色，又闭着眼睛浑身颤抖着倾&泄了出来，这一切，最终还是击碎了他本就用尽全力才堪堪扶持着的理智，再也顾不得时辰这样的事情，把魏婴一裹横抱起来，便快步走回房去。


End file.
